My Immortal
by Estrella de la Tarde
Summary: Elrond recuerda a su esposa Celebrian muchos años despues de la muerte de esta. Basado en la cancion de Evanescence My Immortal REVIEWS POR FAVOR


_Este fanfiction es un songfic, es el primero que hago así que espero que no seáis demasiados duros conmigo. La canción es My Immortal de Evanescence y como sé que algunos no lleváis muy bien el ingles debajo la he traducido (No soy traductora profesional así que no se como quedara) y los personajes son de el gran J.R.R Tolkien. Solo me queda dedicarlo a las locas de ff.net con las que me junto que me hacen reír mucho y a Elisa y Juan que ya llevan un año los muy empalagosos (XDD es broma!)_

  
Estoy cansado de estar aquí, soñando cada noche que el poder de Sauron puede llegar y arrebatarme lo que me queda. Tal como hizo contigo. Ya no soporto vivir en Imlandris pues todo me recuerda a ti. Tu presencia me persigue por toda la Tierra Media como si aun siguieras aquí, y eso me asfixia porque es como si siguieras aquí pero sin que yo pudiera alcanzarte. Ojala te hubieras marchado sin dejar nada atrás... 

Hace mucho que sé que la marcha de un ser querido deja heridas en el alma. Ya lo sufrí cuando perdí a Elros o a mi señor Gilgalad, pero no fueron comparables a las heridas que mi alma sufrió cuando tu partiste. Esas nunca han cicatrizado y sé que no lo harán hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos. El dolor es demasiado grande como para que cicatricen. Y ni siquiera el tiempo parece capaz aunque sea solo de mitigarlo...

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

**_suppressed by all my childish fears_**

**_and if you have to leave_**

**_I wish that you would just leave_**

**_'cause your presence still lingers here_**

**_and it won't leave me alone_**

**_these wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_this pain is just too real_**

**_there's just too much that time cannot erase_**

  
_ (Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí_

_atrapado por todos mis miedos infantiles_

_y si te tenias que ir_

_desearía que te hubieras solo ido_

_porque tu presencia aun permanece aquí_

_y no me deja solo_

_estas heridas no parecen curarse_

_este dolor es demasiado real_

_hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar)_

Aun recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, aun una niña, que intentaba liarme para que le acompañara al Mercado y le regalara una muñeca, aunque Galadriel desbaratara tus planes. Recuerdo como me pedías historias de los Días Antiguos antes de irte a dormir en parte suplicando y en parte mandando pero sin perder tu encanto en lo mas mínimo.  
Pero no fue hasta mucho después que me enamore de ti. Fue cuando tuviste que partir hacia las tierras que muchos siglos después se conocerían como Lothlorien, dejando atrás la tierra de tu infancia. Allí te vi llorando de pena y de miedo ante lo que vendría pero a la vez dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario y mi alma solo pudo intentar consolarte. Fue entonces, Celebrian, al secar tus lagrimas y verte sonreír valientemente ante mis palabras, cuando perdí mi corazón...

Desde el día en que me enamore de ti, supe que estaríamos unidos, que eras parte de mí, pero hasta el fatídico día en que te hirieron esos malditos orcos no supe que yo era también parte de ti. Que al marcharte mi alma y mi corazón se irían contigo, dejándome vacío...   


_**when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**and I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**but you still have me**_

_**all of me**_

  
_(Cuando llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lagrimas_

_cuando gritabas yo espantaba todos tus miedos_

_y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años_

_pero tu aun me tienes a mí_

_todo de mí)_

Durante todos los años que pasamos juntos nos apoyamos el uno al otro, haciéndome sonreír cuando me hundía en la depresión o me preocupaba demasiado o haciéndome preocuparme mas ante tus acciones insensatas. En cierta forma y sin intentar ser poeta, cosa que nunca fui, tú eras la luz de mi existencia y cuando te fuiste mi vida se apago. 

Desee con toda mi alma poder seguirte a Valinor, pero aunque Elrohir y Elladan ya casi eran adultos, Arwen era una niña y necesitaba al menos a uno de sus padres. A veces casi llegue a odiar a nuestros hijos, pues ellos eran la razón de que no pudiera acompañarte al Oeste y te echaba tanto de menos que casi no podía soportarlo aunque tuviera que hacerlo por el bien de nuestros hijos

**_you used to captivate me_**

_**by your resonating light**_

_**now I'm bound by the life you've left behind**_

  
_(solías cautivarme_

_con tu resonante luz_

_ahora estoy atado por la vida que dejaste atrás)_

Pero aun sigues aquí y no solo en los lugares que alguna vez visitaste. Cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo otra vez ante mí y eso me hace daño porque sé que ya no estas conmigo. Antes de que te fueras siempre aparecías en mis sueños mas preciados, esos que hacían que me levantara con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa que se agrandaba al verte dormida a mi lado. Pero ahora, cada vez que apareces en mis sueños es una tortura. Te veo delante de mí susurrándome palabras con cariño y creo que voy a volverme loco de dolor. Si antes despertaba con una sonrisa ahora lo hago con la cara húmeda por las lagrimas. Llevo siglos llorando tu partida y parece que nunca dejare de hacerlo.  


_**your face it hurts**_

_**my once pleasant dreams**_

_**your voice it chased away**_

_**all the sanity in me**_

  
_(tu rostro hiere_

_mis, una vez, agradables sueños_

_tu voz ha expulsado_

_toda la cordura que había en mi)_

Cada vez que pienso que las heridas de mi alma van cerrando, vuelvo a encontrar algo que te perteneció o vuelvo a soñar contigo y las heridas se abren y se hacen aun más profundas. Mi alma debe tener ya el color de la sangre de todas las heridas que tienen. ¿Dónde estas Celebrian cuando necesito que alguien seque mis lagrimas y que reconforte, tal como ya hiciste antes miles de veces e hice yo también? ¿Por qué no estas aquí cuando necesito una mano a la que agarrarme y que me consuele? En estas ocasiones es cuando pienso que los Edain ganaron al darles Eru el don de la Muerte, pues ellos no tienen que aguantar tantos años de dolor ni siquiera el antiguo pueblo de Numenor vivía tantos años. Tantos años de dolor...

_**these wounds won't seem to heal**_

**_this pain is just too real_**

**_there's just too much that time cannot erase_**

**_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_and I held your hand through all of these years_**

**_but you still have me_**

**_all of me_**

  
_(este dolor es demasiado real_

_hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_Cuando llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lagrimas_

_cuando gritabas yo espantaba todos tus miedos_

_y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años_

_pero tu aun me tienes a mí_

_todo de mí)_

  
Tantos años intentando convencerme de que en verdad te fuiste y en esta tierra ya no volveremos a vernos sin conseguirlo por completo. Aun te siento conmigo y nada puede cambiar eso, aunque sé que me provoca aun más dolor y me hace apartarme de la gente que amo que aun permanece en la Tierra Media... 

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

**_but though you're still with me_**

**_I've been alone all along.._.**

  
_(He intentado tan duramente de decirme que te has ido_

_pero aunque tu estas aun conmigo_

_he estado solo todo este tiempo...)_

  
Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Elrond de sus pensamientos.

- Pasad- dijo sin apartar la vista de los ventanales. Desde ellos se veía una cascada, el sitio favorito de Celebrian.

- Padre- dijo Arwen entrando en la habitación- Ya esta todo el mundo listo. Es hora de que comience el banquete en honor de Frodo Bolsón.

- Esta bien hija-asintió Elrond,- ahora voy.

Arwen se fue dejando a su padre solo con sus pensamientos. Sabia que pensaba en su madre, nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Quizás cuando el Anillo Único fuera destruido y Aragorn coronado Rey, partiera hacia Valinor a encontrarse con su madre. Por una parte a Arwen le dolería profundamente que su padre se marchara pues le amaba profundamente, pero sabia que el tenia que irse y encontrarse con su Madre o al final enfermaría de dolor.

Cuando Arwen salió de la habitación, Elrond lanzo una ultima mirada a la cascada.

- Adiós Celebrian- susurro mirando a la cascada- Pronto volveremos a vernos...

_**when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

**_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_and I held your hand through all of these years_**

**_but you still have me_**

**_all of me._**

  
_(Cuando llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lagrimas_

_cuando gritabas yo espantaba todos tus miedos_

_y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años_

_pero tu aun me tienes a mí_

_todo de mí)_

Ya esta espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme reviews por favor!! Los recuerdos de Elrond sobre Celebrian están basados en algunas escenas de **Historia de la Dama Blanca de Elanta** (si no la habéis leído hacerlo). 

Besos

Estrella de la Tarde ^__^  


PD: Muchas gracias a mi hermana Mayu x arreglarme el formato 


End file.
